1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus and an information providing method, and, more particularly, to a technique for providing information related to an image or the like displayed on a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for providing information related to an image or the like displayed on a medium such as a poster using a noncontact IC tag reader/writer added to the medium is known.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-235365 discloses a technique for providing for an owner of a noncontact IC card a coupon or the like related to an advertisement displayed on a display unit included in a display apparatus using a noncontact IC card reader/writer disposed near the display unit.